


Gift

by Kindred



Category: The Prince of Egypt (1998)
Genre: Forced Marriage, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seti  gifted his on with a worth while gift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift

“Now my son soon I have a little gift for your birthday.” Seti smiled as he Rameses took his seat next to his father’s throne. Rameses looked up when the doors into the throne room were pulled open by two guards and a tall slender finger walked up the hall towards them, the 19 year old leaned forward with deep interest as he watched his brother Moses walk up towards them. Moses bowed in front of Seti and then to Rameses before standing next to his brother, Rameses II look up at his brother and smirked as he reached out and placed a hand on Moses’ hip and squeezed it gently as he looked from his flat stomach up to the curly man’s face. “Well what do you think?” Seti smiled lazily from his throne   
“I think it’s a wonderful idea father.” He smiled as he let his hand drifted over Moses’ stomach feeling the muscles ripple under his touch   
“I think it was times for Moses to take his place by your side.” He smiled looking at his two sons.

The curly haired teen turned his head blushed at the thought of what’s to come, he was only 16 while his brother was 19 Rameses has been hinting about this happening for a while but Moses always thought he would be older. But their father had become unwell of late and the fear was if he died before he had everything in place for Rameses then the gods would frown at them. The older one of the two stood up and slide his hand up Moses’ cheek and leaned forward and pressed his lips to his smiling at enjoying the warmth. 

Rameses turned to his father and smiled “Can I?” He asked, Seti nodded letting his sons move in front of him and in front of the court.   
“You’re both blessed by the gods and to be blessed further we must watch as you Rameses take Moses as your queen.” The young teen frowned as he knelt in front of him and watched as his brother pulled his cloth away to show he was already hard. He looked up at Rameses before he licked the full length of the member before he took him into his mouth.

He started to move his head up and down taking as much as he could, he was aware at how many people were watching them he didn’t like it but he didn’t wasn’t to go against his father. Rameses grabbed a handful of Moses hair and started rocking his hips into him building up speed of his hips pushing more of himself down his little brother’s throat and groaning at the feel of the heat of Moses’ mouth. Tears started to appear at the corner of his eyes as he felt that he couldn’t breathe as he was held still his nose pushed against the coarse curly hair.

Rameses pulled him back and pushed him on to his back, he expected to feel the sting of the cold floor hit his back but instead he felt the soft cushions that were placed there for him most likely by the slaves after all Moses is a prince and going to Rameses’ consort, next to the Pharaoh the Queen/Consort was taken more cared of because they will carry the next heir to the line. He let out a puff of air and looked up at his brother and swallowed thickly before the priest stood over Moses “Drink this.” He said Moses did without protest as he swallowed the foul tasting liquid as two slaved spread scented oil all over his body making him feel like a fresh wiggling fish being brought out onto land before its head gets bashed in.

 

When he was covered in enough oil they moved away from him leaving him open and exposed ready for his brother. Rameses moved and knelt down in between his young brother’s legs while Seti sat there eating the fruit of the day looking lazily happy with himself that Moses had just let out a grunt of pain. There as a new theory for pregnancy around the kingdom now that if your bleed it means not only was your joining was successful but you stand a better chance at getting pregnant how Moses loathed those priests and their ideas.

He looked down at his curly hair brother and ran his fingers though the soft curls as he rocked his hips into him forcing his member deeper into him “Shhh little brother we talked about this just breath though the pain.” Rameses reassured him as he wiped the tears off his face   
“It hurts.” The teen answered as he looked up into dark eyes of his older brother   
“I know but it will get better.” He smiled as he moved his hand to Moses hip and started rocking in to him with a bit more force. Rameses started to move faster driving his cock deeper into him making Moses cry out the sound of their skin slapping echoed in the hall along with Moses moans and cries. 

The Priests walked around them chanting their spells to hope it aids the potion that Moses drunk to help get him get pregnant. It felt like it forever before the pain melted into pleasure and found him moaning as he rocked himself back down on Rameses cock letting themselves build up their speed and pooling heat in their guts was building with each thrust and it wasn’t long before Moses arched his back and screamed as he covered his stomach with hot sticky cum and it wasn’t much longer before Rameses groaned as he snapped his hips quickly as he filled his adoptive brother with his seed.

Moses moaned and closed his eyes turned his head to the side away from the sun light that came into the halls. Ramses still had his hands tightly on his hip panting as he let his brain start to kick back to life, he gently pulled out of Moses and sat stood up grabbing his clothe and putting it back on before ne moved back to Moses and picked him up. The curly hair prince snapped his eyes open and he looked up at Rameses smiling down at him “You may take your queen your room.” Seti said with a smile as he watched Rameses bow to him   
“Thank you for birthday gift father it best I could ask for.” The old pharaoh smiled at his sons before letting them go.


End file.
